


Erza Scarlet - Arrested Fantasy!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: Fairy Tail - Arrested Fantasy! [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Impregnation, Kissing, Leg Irons, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Erza relishes in her turn testing Juvia's Sexual Fantasy Lacrima, a device capable of placing her in a trance where she can live out her most daring erotic adventures with complete freedom.Within her fantasy, Erza finds herself framed for murder and slapped in handcuffs, at the mercy of loves both past and present. And the Titania is ready to enjoy every moment.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Simon, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet/Simon
Series: Fairy Tail - Arrested Fantasy! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108331
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Erza Scarlet - Arrested Fantasy!

Within the depths of the Fairy Hills, Erza and Mira had invited Lucy to test out a Sexual Fantasy Lacrima. Bought by Juvia, the dorm rules meant that any such magical item had to be submitted to the Head Girl for inspection and, if suitable, made available for use by the rest of the dorm.

Unfortunately for Erza’s vast repertoire of fetishes, Juvia had bought the lacrima used and only discovered later that the device was stuck on the police/prison setting. Therefore, each of the users would experience fantasies of being framed and arrested as criminals or arrested as actual criminals. However, the crystal’s safety settings were still completely functional, allowing each of the Fairy Tail wizards to think a safe word and immediately be pulled back to reality if the scenarios became too intense for them.

Now, the three ladies sat on three beds surrounding the large purple lacrima, golden circlets inlaid with glowing violet crystals adorned atop their heads as they were each submerged in their own worlds of pleasure.

* * *

As soon as Erza Scarlet, the Fairy Queen, materialized into the lacrima’s fantasy world, her trained warrior’s senses instantly took stock of her new surroundings.

Card tables, roulette alcoves, giant magical slot machines, and lavish drink bars, all of them filling up every inch of a massive ballroom. The lacrima had constructed the imaginary world from her mind and memories, and she’d only ever seen one casino so extravagant. This was Akane Resort, the beach resort where she and her guildmates had been staying when Simon and her other old friends had kidnapped her to the Tower of Heaven.

Erza glanced down and confirmed that she was even wearing the very same outfit she had back then, a stunning dark purple gown with red floral designs spaced on the fringes. Her shiny smooth scarlet hair was done up in an elaborate bun while her arms were covered with white silk opera gloves, a pair of maroon high heels completing the apparel.

The redheaded bombshell spared a vain smile as she finished taking stock. She really did look good in this outfit.

“Sister.”

Erza whirled around towards the familiar voice, finding herself face-to-face with Sho and—

“Simon,” she whispered, her heart swelling at the sight of her lost friend. She’d long since accepted his passing, but that didn’t mean that she could take pleasure in seeing him again.

Besides, the eyepatch-wearing man was a towering hulk of muscle. If he was the one who’d be ravaging her, maybe the lacrima would make sure his most important limb was just as—

“How rude, sister,” Sho called out. “Ignoring me when I’m the one holding all the cards.”

He spread out his hands and a dozen playing cards flicked out between his fingers, each containing a panicking innocent person banging on the cover.

So that was why the usually bustling casino was completely empty.

Erza fell into a fighting stance, narrowing her eyes at her old friends. “Let them go.”

“On one condition,” Simon assured her. “We all know that even together, Sho and I have no chance of defeating a wizard of your caliber. Come with us peacefully, and we will release these people.”

If it was back during the time when she had actually been reunited with her friends, Erza probably would have accepted that offer out of sheer emotional despair. But after having spent years healing from her trauma, and being aware that no one was actually in danger, her resolve only hardened with the threat.

“I have a better idea,” Erza said, her Requip Magic beaming two swords into her hands. “You let them go now, and we catch up over drinks.”

Sho flashed a psychotic smirk, a glowing spiral glyph burning into his forehead. “Sorry, sister. No deal.”

“I wish you had accepted,” Simon said, a similar magic rune flaring up through his turban. “We can’t risk you being in the wind. Goodbye, Erza.”

“Wait, what—”

Sho threw out his cards and the twelve people flashed back into existence, just as two knives replaced them in his grip. A magic circle lit up over Simon’s eye and the entire casino was plunged into complete darkness.

There was a _swish_ of steel and a chorus of screams. Erza leapt towards where she’d seen her friends last, but her sword slashes caught nothing but air.

When the lights came back and she could see again, Simon and Sho were gone. And everyone who’d been released from the cards laid dead at her feet. While her swords had somehow been covered with their blood.

Even knowing that this was all an illusion constructed by the lacrima, Erza couldn’t keep down her shock. The fantasy was supposed to be as in line with reality as possible without jeopardizing her pleasure. Simon and Sho should have been as she remembered them, and they never would have murdered twelve innocent people in cold blood.

Unless… those spiral glyphs on their foreheads. Were they behind this—

“Halt! This is the Magic Council Custody Enforcement Division! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!”

No sooner had the announcement boomed through the casino than an entire squad of armored Rune Knights swarmed into the room, all of them aiming their weapons at Erza, even shining a spotlight down on the Titania. Standing over the twelve bodies with her bloody swords, there was no doubt in her mind that she looked as guilty as possible.

The redhead smirked. The fun would be starting soon. But until then, she had a part to play.

“Officers, this isn’t what it looks like!” she shouted, knowing she wouldn’t be believed. “I’m not the one who killed these people!”

The Magic Council officers seemed to hesitate at that, the lead knight in a sergeant’s uniform actually sharing a nervous glance with his nearby comrades. It seemed even in the lacrima’s fantasy, Erza’s reputation made others wary of fighting her.

Or at least, smarter about it.

While the redhead’s attention was focused on the spotlight group in front of her, two policemen with speed magic snuck around behind the S-Class wizard, zipping up and grabbed hold of her gloved wrists. They twisted her hands, her swords torn from her grip, and threw her into one of the card tables. Erza gasped as the edge of the counter knocked the air from her stomach, completely off-guard when the uniformed officers dashed up and snagged her arms once more, wrestling them behind the gorgeous wizard’s back. They jabbed their palms into the Titania’s shoulder blades and bent her over the table, her generous breasts squished into the polished wood. The voluptuous redhead gasped as a pair of sealstone handcuffs were slapped around her gloved wrists, squeezing into her skin and locking tight with a sharp _click_.

“Erza Scarlet! You are under arrest for murder and resisting arrest!” the sergeant proclaimed, finding his nerve and running up to join his successful subordinates. “As a rogue wizard, your basic rights as a citizen of the Kingdom of Fiore are hereby suspended for security purposes until such time as a court of law finds you innocent of the charges against you.”

“Officer, you’re making a mistake!” Erza protested.

The sergeant leapt back, his eyes widening with terror. “Are you threatening me, Scarlet?! Restrain her now! Quickly! Maximum restraints!”

“What? No! You’re misunderstanding!” Erza frantically clarified. “I’m innocent! I’m being fram— _mmmeeedddd!_ ”

One of the speedy officers pinning her down cut off her shouts by jamming a bright red ballgag between her lips. The Requip wizard squealed into the glimmering crimson sphere, her captor lifting up her scarlet hair and latching the leather straps around her head. Her thrashing legs were snagged by the other policeman, who secured a pair of heavy metal leg irons around the S-Class wizard's smooth ankles, the chains locking into place just above her high heels.

Erza basked in the firm bondage restraining her limbs, yelping with pleasure as she was yanked to her feet and marched out of the casino and the wider resort. If this was what lacrima had in store for the warmup, she couldn’t wait for the main event.

The Queen of the Fairies was loaded into an armored police van and driven away to jail.

* * *

A second later, the doors to the vehicle opened back up to reveal that they’d arrived at the police station. Erza was grabbed by her bound arms and yanked out of the van, the sergeant fidgeting nervously as she was escorted into the building, past the desk clerk, and into the processing area.

“Okay, we’ve got the criminal slut here,” the sergeant rambled, more trying to calm his own nerves than addressing his men. He went over to a nearby cabinet and retrieved a manilla folder of documents and an ink pad, placing both on a nearby table. “Now, let’s book her.”

Erza growled through her ballgag as the policemen uncuffed her, slowly slipping her elbow-length gloves down her arms and removing the white silk from her limbs. They then took firm hold of her muscled wrists and pressed each of her fingers into the provided ink pad. Once they were good and wet, the officers pushed them down into the designated areas of the documents, recording her fingerprints for her official criminal record.

Once that was complete, the beautiful Requip Wizard was yanked up against a white, striped wall, forced to face a tripod-mounted camera manned by a policeman. The sergeant rushed in and pushed a black plaque with white lettering into her hands, one that read: _Inmate 52463 – Scarlet, Erza_.

The camera flashed and she was commanded to it her side. Another snapshot was taken, and the voluptuous S-Class wizard’s mugshots were recorded, booking her as a criminal.

The sergeant took hold of Erza’s wrists and twisted her arms back behind her back, the redheaded bombshell grunting as she was clapped in handcuffs once more. The two officers who’d arrested cackled.

“Hear that, sarge?” one of the men taunted. “Sounds like she likes being handled like a whore.”

“Yeah, a whore that has singlehandedly slaughtered entire hordes of monsters,” the sergeant reminded them. “Now get in here and help me strip her!”

The speed officers grinned and dashed to Erza’s side, grabbing each of her handcuffed arms and jamming them up against her sides. The sergeant then raised his hands to the Requip mage’s shoulders, his cold fingers tingling the back of her neck as he undid the strap of her dress. The bound redhead shivered as her violet gown was shimmed down her bombshell body, fluttering down her voluptuous, supple hips and falling to the floor.

Left in only her black lace bra and panties, Erza was forced to step out of her dropped dress, her leg irons jingling as she was marched over to one of the processing tables by the two speed magic officers. The Titania shrieked as the two men reached down into her bra and panties, and ripped the underwear straight off her.

“Why are you still provoking her?” the sergeant pleaded with his men.

The uniformed officers ignore him, slapping their captive’s fat bottom. Erza yelped as her asscheeks jiggled from the spanking, unable to resist as she was forcibly bent over the processing table. One of the policemen grabbed hold of the elaborate bun of her hair and yanked her down into the varnished wood, while the other one knelt down and lifted her legs off the ground.

With her weight removed from her feet, the officer grappling her lower half jammed his fingers over the rim of her sleek high heels. Taking hold of the smooth lacquer finish, the uniformed policeman sensually slipped the shoes off the redheaded wizard’s feet, her toes wiggling helplessly as they were exposed to the brisk open air.

The upper policeman snickered as he reached his hands up to Erza’s bust, sinking his fingers into her soft buxom rack and pinching her exposed pink nipples. The Fairy Tail wizard moaned as her enormous breasts were groped and manhandled as if she were a slab of meat, the lower officer reaching down to her privates and slicking his fingers into both her tight asshole and her sopping wet pussy, only intensifying the heat building in her core.

“Would you two stop it!” the sergeant shouted. “If we’re going to get her convicted, we can’t afford to take any chances!”

“Eh, shove off, sarge,” the upper policeman sneered, joyfully mashing Erza’s squishy globs. “What’s gotten into you? You’ve never had such a stick up your ass before.”

“That’s because he was a fool.”

Erza’s body went rigid as the new voice spoke up from the exact same place the sergeant’s voice had. The police officers both immediately snapped to attention, allowing the Requip wizard to twist around to confirm her suspicions.

“Councilwoman Ultear!” one of the policemen whimpered, sweat dripping down the arrogant man’s forehead. “You… and sarge…”

Erza frowned around her ballgag. Natsu had mentioned to her that Ultear could disguise herself as a man. It seemed the lacrima had decided to make use of that fact.

Which Erza would be more impressed by if it hadn’t interrupted her just before it was about to get good! She wanted her dark fantasy sex!

Ultear flipped her long obsidian hair and snapped her fingers. The two police officers suddenly lost all light in their eyes, purple spiral glyphs burning into their foreheads.

Ah, that was why it was delaying her fun. The lacrima felt the need to explain to her that Simon and Sho had acted more maliciously than they would in real life because they were under Ultear’s brainwashing, just like Jellal was. Which, fine, it increased the realism of the fantasy, but she wanted her kinky sex!

Ultear nodded to the policemen and the uniformed officers wrenched Erza to her feet. The dark wizard sashayed up to the chained woman, sniggering as the redhead thrashed against her bonds.

“There’s no escape, Ms. Scarlet,” Ultear mocked. “Even if you haven’t realized it, you’ve gotten in our far too often. But don’t worry, Master Siegrain will make sure you get a fair trial. And a fair conviction.”

Erza snarled into her bright red ballgag, jingling her handcuffs and leg irons as she struggled against her captors’ hold. Skip the gloating! Skip the trial! Fuck her like she was a criminal slut already!

“There’s no use struggling,” Ultear taunted, dismissively waving her hand. “Officers, take this whore to her cell.”

Erza howled through her gagged lips as the officers did just that, her beautiful body helpless as the Fairy Tail Wizard was dragged off to jail instead of being pounded by the men who’d arrested her.

If the lacrima didn’t get to the good stuff soon, she swore she’d just use the safe word and be done with--

* * *

“Erza Scarlet! The people of Akane have found you _guilty_ on all charges! As punishment for your crimes, this court hereby sentences you to life in prison at Era Wizard Correctional! Take her away!”

Erza blinked madly as the lacrima, seemingly responding to her frustrations, flashed past her trial completely, downloading false memories of the event into her mind. She could physically recall the bailiffs coming up behind, yanking her flailing arms behind her back, and clamping her back in handcuffs before bending her over the defendant’s desk and wrapping a sealstone collar around her throat. With her magic sealed, she’d been wrenched to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal, newspaper reporters flashing pictures of the arrested Fairy Queen as she was led off to prison.

Two weeks into her sentence at Era Wizard Correctional, the guards had pinned the _Sorcerer Weekly_ issue covering the trial to the wall of her cell, Erza’s mugshots staring back at her as the headline read ‘ _Titania Convicted! Erza Scarlet Sentenced to Life in Prison for Murder!_ ’

Erza could only frown impatiently as she stewed in her cell, her knockout formed contained in a skintight orange prison jumpsuit as her wrists remained handcuffed behind her back. The lacrima had skipped the boring part, but she still wasn’t seeing any—

“On your feet, Inmate 52463!” the warden’s voice roared from outside her cell. “Come on, Ms. Scarlet! Time to pay your debt to society, you convicted whore!”

Erza rolled her eyes and obeyed the order. Honestly, she knew there was nothing arousing about actually getting framed for murder, but this was a _fantasy_. Why was it taking so long to get… good…

All mental complaints about the slow pace of the scenario instantly disappeared from the Titania’s mind as Jellal strode up behind the bars of her cell, slipping several jewels into the warden’s hand in exchange for the key to the cell.

“She’s all yours, Councilman Siegrain,” the warden grinned. “And if I may say, sir, you couldn’t have picked a better criminal slut as your baby mama.”

Erza’s eyes widened, a blush deeper than her hair burning through her cheeks. Baby mama?! So the lacrima was going to have Jellal… impregnate… _her_?

She instantly took back any and all complaints she’d had about the scenario.

A few moments later, the warden was gone and Jellal slammed the barred door of her cell shut behind him, flashing an evil smirk at his soon-to-be breeding stock.

“Erza Scarlet, a cold-blooded murderess,” the Heavenly Body Wizard mocked. “What a shocking turn of the cards.”

“You scoundrel!” Erza barked, eager to play her own part in the fantasy. “You framed me!”

Jellal sauntered up to the convicted redhead, a flash of Meteor sheering off the latch in her uniform over her privates. The handcuffed inmate gasped as her pussy lips tingled from the move, her bombshell bust pressing tight against the firm orange latex of her jumpsuit.

Her captor glanced at her slick juices that had dripped onto his hand and chuckled. Jellal grabbed her shoulder and slowly drove the bound Titania back, her chained arms finally being pinned between her sweating body and the cold wall.

“Did you really think I would let you go, Erza? I can always find another sacrifice, but never another quite so…” he clapped a hand around the redhead’s firm, hefty hip. “… _lovely_.”

Erza pushed down the searing heat of anticipation rising in her core and kept in character, as any great actress would.

“I’m innocent, Jellal,” she growled. “You can’t change that. And eventually, someone will see through your coverup and— _aaaaahhh!!_ ”

Her heroic speech abruptly devolved into throaty gasps. Her captor had slinked a finger off her jumpsuit covered bum and speared it up into her waiting pussy. His finely manicured nail slid its way across her soaked silky walls, sparks of sensual pleasure shooting through her cunt.

Jellal leaned in, his sweet lips brushing up the underside of her chin before sinking over her own in a domineering kiss. Erza moaned and melted into the kiss, allowing her childhood crush’s tongue to burst through her lips and wrestle her tongue to the floor of her mouth, succulently sucking her pink muscle as he conquered her.

Oh, how she’d been waiting to do this in real life. But until such time when the man she loved was ready to take the next step, this fantasy would more than suffice. The raw, carnal _ecstasy_!

Erza gasped for breath as Jellal broke off the kiss, her pussy lips expunging a tide of her cum over his fingers. “You… You’ll never… never…”

“But I will,” Jellal gloated, his hot breath dancing over the framed wizard’s face. “And you will look so beautiful pregnant, you dirty criminal slut.”

The blue-haired man twisted Erza around and slammed her up against the wall of her prison cell, her enormous breasts squished into the freezing concrete. Her breath hitched in her throat as a firm grip took hold of her handcuffed wrists and a massive bulbous tip poked against her cunt.

With one vicious thrust, Jellal rammed his cock into the arrested Titania’s waiting pussy.

“ _Gaaaahhhh!_ ” Erza wailed, sheer pleasure crashing through her nervous system as the man who put her in prison thrust his shaft deep into her soaking quim. A hand threaded its way through her flowing scarlet hair and shoved her against the coarse wall, her face twisting into an expression of pure euphoria as her chocolate brown eyes fluttered towards the ceiling.

Jellal cackled as his pelvis smacked against the criminal slut’s bountiful bum, her asscheeks jiggling within the tight latex of her prison uniform. “I knew you’d enjoy this, Erza. You always were a guilty little whore.”

“I’m _—ah!—_ I’m not _—oh!—_ a whore _—OH!”_ Erza moaned, her handcuffs jiggling as she was battered against the cell wall.

“Oh really?” Jellal challenged. “Then I suppose you want me to stop—”

“ _NO!_ ” the fallen Queen immediately yelled out.

Jellal smirked. “Then say it, Ms. Scarlet. Call me master and confess what you are.”

“ _I’m a whore! I’m a guilty criminal whore!_ ” Erza squealed, throwing her head back as she was speared down to her womb. “ _I’m Inmate 52463!_ _I’m just a guilty convicted slut who needs to pay for her crimes! Fuck me, master! Pound me hard and knock me up! Pour your seed into my dirty criminal womb!_ ”

As if in response to her plea, an orgasm thundered through her body, absolute euphoria sundering the Fairy Queen’s senses. Her pussy walls clenched tight around Jellal's thick shaft, just in time for the Heavenly Body Wizard to rip her off the wall, march her over to her cot, and bend over the bed. He accelerated his pounding, smashing Erza’s pussy in a brutal doggystyle fucking, her skintight orange prison uniform rippling as the convicted woman’s tongue lolled out of her pink lips.

Pressing the bound redhead’s face into her bed, Jellal sank his cock into the inmate’s flooding cunt, his meaty tip hosing Erza’s fertile womb with sticky molten seed. The criminal slut moaned as the hot, wet surge flooded her insides, her body spasming and yanking her handcuffs taut as another orgasm ravaged the arrested wizard.

Jellal shoved her down into the bed one final time and removed himself from pussy. A pale, sticky creampie dribbled out of Erza’s glistening quim, a line of burning cum trickling down her prison uniform and the thick thighs they contained.

The Queen of the Fairies panted hard, basking in the beautiful afterglow of her ravaging. She could sense the lacrima deliberating pausing her session, giving her time to safely collect herself and exit the scenario if she’d had enough.

But she didn’t want to leave. She wanted more. _More!_

She went through the mental steps necessary to take direct control of the settings, deliberating accelerating the timeline of her fantasy several months ahead. Once the lacrima had confirmed her command, the world around her blurred as it placed her in the requested time period.

* * *

Four months later, Erza Scarlet was still serving out her sentence in her cell at Era Wizard Correctional. Her belly bulged with her pregnancy while her magnificent tits were even more perfectly round and soft within her uniform.

Jellal laid down on her cot, his cock ramming up into her pussy from below as she rode him cowgirl style. His Thought Projection, Siegrain, gripped her handcuffed wrists tight and used them as reins to leverage his hefty rod down her sphincter and deep into her asshole. Whenever he wasn't jamming his shaft into her, he was bringing down his palm and ruthlessly spanking the bound Requip Wizard.

Last but not least, a very alive Simon unzipped the front of her prison uniform and took hold of her fat pregnant tits, squeezing her bulging bombshell breasts hard and sinking his fingers into soft, creamy flesh. He thrust his meaty cock forward and thrust it past Erza’s lips, sinking the musty rod down her throat and clapping her face against his pelvis.

The convicted criminal slut moaned with euphoria as she was penetrated through all three of her holes. Pressure built throughout Erza’s body, the three men who’d framed her for murder and had her arrested savagely pounding her with more pleasure than she could have ever conceived.

As her captors released their loads and poured their burning seed into the chained Titania, the pregnant convict sang with euphoric ecstasy.

She really needed to thank Juvia. This lacrima had opened the door to so much wonderful, kinky bliss.

Ooo, she wondered if she could get the superhero setting working! She’d love to do this as Fairy Woman…

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll ever actually do that Fairy Woman version, next up in this series would be Mira, but it never hurts to leave a sequel hook for later.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
